Past Reveries
by Wolfsbane's Ego
Summary: Kagome goes home suddenly, refusing to tell Inuyasha and the gang why. Inuyasha may think it has something to do with a nightmare she keeps having. Will Kagome tell the gang or will they find out the hard way?
1. The Nightmare

Sabrina: NO yelling.

Wolfsbane: Spur of the moment.

ZP: Drama/Angst.

Cosmo: NO romance.

Taila: Taila's idea. Pretty much this is a dream Kagome is having. It is what the whole story that is being written is based on. Enjoy. But this is only the prologue.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer: I own Adam. No one else in this story. Rumiko Takahashi owns them.

I stood there, proud to actually graduate. Considering how much school I had missed, I was afraid I would stay back a year. I stood proud as the principal announced my name and did a little synopsis on me.

He read, "Higurashi, Kagome. She is a bright young student with a lot of hope, if only she wasn't sick so much."

I mentally cursed at Grandpa, if only I could tell them the truth.

The ceremony was soon over and we all threw our hats into the air. I ran over and hugged my mother. I saw him smiling as he stood his post of security guard. He gave me a wink and continued watch. One of the "Goths" of our grade pulled out a gun. This was where he, Adam, was really needed. Adam grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground, pulling the gun out of his hand. The kid got up and ran. His friend pulled out another gun and shot Adam in the arm, then ran onto the street after his companion. Adam's arm was bleeding a lot, covering most of his torso in the blood pouring from it. He also sported a bloody nose from wrestling the Goth. It didn't stop him from doing his job. 

Adam saw the car coming.

No one else did.

Adam went to help the kid who shot him in the arm.

No one else did.

Adam got hit by the car.

No one else did.

I was the first out there, the first one to go to Adam.

No one else did.

I held him in my arms as he died.

No one else did.

I received a gift. 

No one else did.

He gave me his watch and in his dieing moment told me, "K, you have to live for the moment. I always did. If you ever need me just hold my watch close and think about me, it'll give you the strength you need."

I saw the tears in his eyes.

No one else did.

I heard his last breath.

No one else did.

I wish I had helped him.

No one else did.

But I cried.

I was soaked in his blood. It covered my gown. I couldn't breathe, it was too much.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kagome woke from her dream with a start, a cold sweat having already soaked her clothes. She looked around, quickly recognizing her surroundings and hoping she had not woken anyone.

She then realized what day it was. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

R&R. Flames welcome. Need improvement.

Sabrina: You do realize that the stories written will continue to be updated and expanded no matter what?

Cosmo: Anonymous reviews accepted.

ZP: Review if you want something changed or an opinion.


	2. Sneaking Back

Sabrina: Shmo, we must agree with you. There is no way that we can do this without having a small Inuyasha/Kagome thing. But, it will be small. Taila: Pretty much typical Inu jealousy. Angel: On wit da fic!  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Kagome snuck to the well. Hoping that no one would notice she had left until morning. She sighed as silent tears crept down her face, reminding her of the nightmare that had awoken her from her slumber.  
  
Three years. Three whole damn years and still, Kagome can't get over it.  
  
She remembered coming down the well, Inuyasha was already waiting for her. He smelled her tears and said nothing. He had just held her and told her it would be ok. He had never even asked what happened. The only difference he noticed was the watch Kagome always wore, even though it was much too big for her.  
  
Now Kagome was going home, readying herself to face the sorrow she had witnessed exactly three years ago. Kagome didn't want her friends to see it. They had all already lost enough, they needn't see their friend on the verge of a breakdown.  
  
Kagome threw the backpack over her shoulder, completely ignoring the demon aura coming closer to her. She could barely see straight from the tears being shed. The well was a dark abyss. Making Kagome sometimes feel like this is what he saw as he died.  
  
She jumped into the well, not noticing the blur of red and silver coming up, smelling all-too-familiar tears as he approached. He waited a moment and jumped into the well after her.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Remember: Anonymous reviews are fine. Flames are welcome. 


	3. The Visit

Sabrina: It has come to our attention, that Inuyasha is a little OOC. I want it understood that I think he's been OOC on the show more than I've written. A prime example would be his first new moon incident! So don't complain, or I'll do worse...flames are coming out of nose  
  
Angel: She's starting to look like you, Wolfsbane...  
  
Wolfsbane: Fire coming out of nose I don't have flames coming out of my nose!!  
  
ZP: Look again, wolfie...  
  
Taila: I hope Sammie has the popcorn; this looks like a good one.  
  
ZP: Yawns and take trademark wrench out  
  
Fighting music starts  
  
Wolfsbane: Takes out sword  
  
Sammie: In my referee outfit again Cosmo is selling popcorn, and oil for the zoids, begin!  
  
Spikasaur, Flying Fury, Black Dragon, and Mirage Liger cheer  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and deposited her backpack to the side. She hurried to the house and took a long hot shower, reveling in the feel of the water against her soft skin. Finally, Kagome dressed herself in a black outfit, and went to her car to go visit a grave. Of course, she wouldn't visit just any grave, it was Adam's.  
  
Inuyasha poked his head out of the well; Kagome's fallen tears still fresh on the ground. Kagome, can't you tell me what's wrong, Inuyasha thought sadly as he saw go into her car. He followed her as she pulled away.  
  
Kagome stopped to pick up flowers and then drove to the cemetery, careful to keep the tears from clouding her vision. Inuyasha sniffed around, and covered his nose from the foul stench of the dead buried here. Is this a battlefield? Why would Kagome be here?  
  
Kagome walked purposefully, going straight to a grave beneath a tree. Inuyasha jumped into the tree and read the inscription,  
  
Adam Higurashi  
  
1979 – 2000  
  
He died protecting those who needed it  
  
That name, Inuyasha thought, He must be related to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome place the flowers on the grave and heard Kagome mutter, "I still have it. You will stay with me forever Adam, in spirit as the watch you gave me." Kagome held the watch out, staring at it with teary eyes. She suddenly burst into tears, cradling the watch in her hands.  
  
Inuyasha heard her say, "Why did you leave me? I need you..." Over and over again.  
  
I think it's time to go, Kagome will be furious if she finds out I spied on her. Inuyasha ran back to the well house, jumped in, and went back to the camp that the group had made, thinking about Kagome the whole way.  
  
As he neared the group Inuyasha muttered, "I'll have to confront her, she can't stay like this forever." He went back into the tree he had been sleeping in, though he did not sleep. He wouldn't until Kagome returned and he got answers.  
  
Cosmo: We hope that made sense. The dates are that way because the manga has her tune 15 in 1997, so we wanted to make Adam a couple years older than her.  
  
ZP: Flames welcome, anonymous reviews accepted.  
  
Taila: That turned out better than I thought it would.  
  
Angel: Please understand that we have been reading our work lately and wondering if it's ours because it actually sounds good to us. 


End file.
